


Four Times TommyInnit Almost Died And One Time He Did

by Krashing_Starz



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Emotional Manipulation, Exile Arc on Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hypothermia, Kinda, L’manberg war, MARCH 1ST STREAM SPOILERS, Not Beta Read, Probably ooc, The Author Regrets Nothing, The election, fuck c!dream man, god i hate summaries, how does one tag dream smp?, i am so confused, no beta we die like l’manberg, tell me if i missed any tags/warnings please, why is there no main fandom tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krashing_Starz/pseuds/Krashing_Starz
Summary: TommyInnit’s had his close calls with death over the years, but that doesn’t stop him from panicking anytime he comes a little too close to kicking the bucket.Or:Four times TommyInnit escaped death by the skin on his teeth, and one time he couldn’t.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46





	Four Times TommyInnit Almost Died And One Time He Did

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i’m back and trying to format this on my phone so tell me if anything looks weird, anyways dream smp man, i watched one goddam sad-sit animatic and here i am now, 1/2 a year later, writing fan fiction for it. anyways, yadda yadda, creators say they don’t want fan fiction written i’ll take it down, this about the characters they play and not the content creators themselves, if you’ve read a dream smp fic you probably know the drill. enjoy! :D

**1.**

Tommy should’ve known better. When Dream had first pulled out the TNT everyone in L’manberg had taken a step back. It wasn’t a whole lot, just enough to cause around the same amount of damage as a creeper. So everyone simply took a few steps back and told Dream to do it. He should’ve known better.

Dream is smart. Tommy’s heard the stories of his manhunts, heard the stories managing to turn the tide around on only half a heart. Tommy’s seen him working in real time now hasn’t he? He should’ve known better when Eret started to head outside of L’manberg, but it’s too late for that now. He should’ve known better when Dream pulled out the TNT, but he didn’t.

So when Dream tossed the lit TNT up everyone held their breath and it arced gracefully in the air, it didn’t seem fair something so dangerous could be so beautiful. As it hit the ground it exploded, and where they had been minutes ago also exploded. Tommy doesn’t remember who said it, but he does remember hearing a terrified voice shouting at them all to run. He should’ve known better.

Tommy turned tail and ran, and not a second too late, because right behind him exploded and caused him to stumble forward and hit the ground. Someone pulled him up thankfully as another bomb blew up on his left. He screamed his throat raw trying to get everyone's attention pointing towards the lake over the chaos shouting about his base. Thankfully he’d known to build one in L’manberg. But he still should’ve known better about Dream. 

It’s only once everyone is down in the bunker that it really sinks in for Tommy. He nearly died, at least twice back there, possibly more times. He slumps in his chair and puts his head in his hands, he’s shaking, someone drapes themself over him, and whether for his comfort, or theirs, he’s not certain, he sucks in a breath and looks over everyone, beaten up but alive. He makes eye contact with Wilbur, and knows they're thinking the same thing. They should’ve known better than to think it was just going to be one stick of TNT. He should’ve known better.

If he’d known better he wouldn’t have nearly died. If he’d known better he would’ve questioned Eret more instead of just buying the sad excuses he gave. If he’d known better, he would’ve noticed the displaced dirt. If he’d known better he could’ve done something- _anything_ -to stop the TNT that’s still going above them. He should’ve known better, is all Tommy can think as everyone recovers from the near death experience. 

He should’ve known better.

**2.**

He shouldn’t have given Schlatt the benefit of the doubt. When Quackity and Schlatt had come to Wilbur and him saying they wanted to form a coalition Wilbur and him had been quick to deny them. It was only once Quackity pointed out that the two offered the same opportunity to him that they allowed it to happen. Add to that, they didn’t think that they would pull together enough votes to even come close to beating them.

He shouldn’t have given them the benefit of the doubt. They were a charismatic duo. Schlatt was able to convince anyone of anything, whether that was to invest in his latest scheme or vote for him as president regardless of his questionable past. Quackity could hold people's attention for hours and make it only seem like minutes had passed. If they had a loyal following before when they merged the following only seemed to shadow POG 2020’s, even if it was just by one percent. 

He shouldn’t have given them the benefit of the doubt. Not when they joined the ballot, not when they merged, and certainly not when they were voted in. He knew Schlatt can hold a grudge, he’s heard it in the stories Wilbur would tell, and he’s seen it in the way Schlatt looks at Dream for kicking him out. He looked at Wilbur the same way too.

He shouldn’t have given him the benefit of the doubt. Tommy was sure Schlatt would just pull a prank on Wilbur at most, that’s what happened in the stories after all, but the stories were old. The stories were outdated. He realized that far too late as Schlatt started the sentence that echoed in Tommy’s brain. 

He shouldn’t have given him the benefit of the doubt. Tommy was certain that Schlatt would target Dream, or maybe Wilbur, but not him. The last time Schlatt was in the Dream SMP the two had gotten along great, Tommy thought that there would be no bad blood between the two, but Schlatt must’ve blamed Tommy as well for his banning.

He shouldn’t have given him the benefit of the doubt. It hadn’t sunk in right away, but as it was Tommy was sure Wilbur and him would be allowed to collect their stuff, even Eret had been allowed to grab his things when he’d been kicked out, but Schlatt had made eye contact with someone in the crowd and next thing Tommy knew people had been pulling out weapons on him and Wilbur.

He shouldn’t have given them the benefit of the doubt. Tommy was certain the people chasing him wouldn’t actually do any harm to him or Wilbur. Despite all the conflict people still liked Wilbur, and they liked Tommy. But that doubt had nearly cost Tommy a life, it actually cost Wilbur one. That was all it took to set Tommy fleeing for the nearest forest to throw off everyone in. 

He shouldn’t have given them the benefit of the doubt. So he wouldn’t. Tommy didn’t know how long he’d been running, he didn’t know if someone was following him, all he knew was he couldn’t let himself think he was safe. It was only when he tripped on a tree root that he stopped. Tommy looked around himself, he didn’t know where he was, he couldn’t hear anyone. His communicator buzzed in his pocket. Ignoring the death message in the general chat he opened up his private chat with Wilbur who was asking him where he was. Tommy sat down on the forest floor and leaned up against a tree. He checked his coordinates and gave them to Wilbur, processing the fact that he nearly died, again. He let out a wet laugh that sounded forced even to him. 

He shouldn’t have given them the benefit of the doubt.

**3.**

Tommy’s not a hero. He doesn’t get why everyone thinks so. Heroes are supposed to be kind, they’re supposed to know all the answers, they're supposed to be able to save everyone. Tommy sacrificing two lives for L’manberg isn’t heroic, it’s stupid, at least, that’s what everyone said.

Tommy’s not a hero. Techno seems to think otherwise. Back in Pogtopia on slow days in the beginning Tommy would nag Techno while he farmed potatoes to teach him. Techno in turn would tell Tommy about various stories he’d collected over the years, slowly the two would take turns assigning character to various people they knew. At first it was a silly stupid thing the two would do to pass the time, but slowly they got more serious. It was during one of the last times the two would sit together in positive company, the festival was the next day, that Techno asked why Tommy always assigned himself as the hero of the story. Tommy didn’t have an answer. Techno gave him one of his looks, one that said _I-don’t-believe-you_ before asking Tommy if he thought of himself as a hero. Tommy left the area of the ravine the two were in, not caring to answer.

Tommy’s not a hero. If Tommy was a hero he’d have noticed Wilbur slipping off and have thought to follow him. If Tommy was a hero he’d be president. If Tommy was a hero he would’ve figured out who the traitor was. If Tommy was a hero Pogtopia wouldn’t have had to exist. If Tommy was a hero he would have his disks by now. If Tommy was a hero, he wouldn’t be standing in the rubble of the recently renamed L’manberg watching a man kill Wilbur and Techno pull out a wither skull. 

Tommy’s not a hero, but that doesn’t stop Techno from going off about this guy named Theseus. Tommy hasn’t heard this story before, but it’s just like all the others Techno tells. Someone is determined to save everyone, to slay a beast, to be a hero, and they succeed, until suddenly something horrible happens, and they die in a tragedy. Tommy can’t quite hear Techno, ears ringing from the explosion and too focused on the wither skulls he holds in his hands. Techno’s got the soul sand set up behind him, and Dream and his gang are next to him, weapons in hand, ready to stop anyone who might tried to challenge him.

Tommy’s not a hero. If he was a hero he’d have a snappy comeback for the questions Techno asked him, not the sad excuses for ones he gave. If he was a hero he would’ve reacted soon enough to stop Techno. But Tommy isn’t a hero, so instead he raised his shield to block an attack from a wither and started running.

Tommy’s not a hero. A hero would’ve stood and attacked, or charged and taken down Techno, or he would’ve said something clever to get everyone to rally up together instead of running and screaming to scatter. Thankfully everyone seemed to have the same sort of idea so it would be harder for the withers to attack everyone. Unfortunately one of the withers set their sights on him and let out an attack. 

Tommy’s not a hero. When he sees the attack incoming and only dodges it that only helps solidify it in his mind. Tommy’s not a hero, he knows that. He’s no more a hero than Techno, than Wilbur, than Tubbo, than Schlatt, than Dream, but as another attack misses him by mere inches he pulls himself back and forces himself to get into a fighting stance. 

Tommy’s not a hero, not by any means, but that doesn’t mean that he’s going to give up. Tommy’s not a hero, but he turns around to face the wither, ready to fight. Tommy’s not a hero, but he still does his best to get in attacks while narrowly avoiding being blown to bits. Tommy’s not a hero, he gets knocked down at one point by an attack he didn’t see coming and nearly blacks out if it wasn’t for the healing potion he can feel someone force feeding him. Tommy’s not a hero, but he’s also not a coward, so pushing himself up and pushing away the fact that he nearly just died again, he rejoins the fight, even still not a hero. 

**4.**

Tommy’s flirted with death before. Back when he was younger and lived in SMP Earth he got into more than a few close calls with his seemingly endless conflict. And since joining the Dream SMP those times had only increased. He’d already lost count of the times he’d nearly died in exile alone, both on purpose or not, but he hadn’t flirted like this yet.

Tommy’s flirted with death before. But it had always been staring in pools of lava, or dodging wither attacks, or avoiding Punz in a forest, or running from TNT, never walking into the Arctic with a shoe missing, a torn up t-shirt, ripped pants, and a worn out trench coat. If Tommy had thought this through he would’ve probably stopped at one of the villages on his way and stayed the night there, but instead he had opted to avoid all signs of civilization like the plague, terrified of being found out and dragged back to the ruins Logstedshire and Dream. 

Tommy’s flirted with death before. He’s opted to skip meals in Logstedshire in favor of standing at the edge over a pool of lava in the nether, but he did that because he figured it would be quick. He’d seen mobs in the nether die before and it was always quick. They fall into lava and are dead in seconds. This is a slow and painful death. Tommy clutches Wilbur’s old coat and wishes that Niki hadn’t taken his weird half cloak thing so Tommy had something to cover his ears with. His has long since lost feeling in his feet and hands, and his nose and ears seem to want to follow the precedent. 

Tommy’s flirted with death before. It was when Dream had caught on how Tommy had wanted to die that he sat him down and started explaining to Tommy different types of deaths. Back then Tommy thought maybe Dream was just looking out for him, looking back he’s not so sure. Between the different types of poisons you could accidentally ingest and drowning, Dream told Tommy about hypothermia and frostbite. Back then Tommy wanted to scoff, it rarely snowed in Logsted, and when it did it barely counted as snow, disappearing in 20 minutes or less. Now he wished he’d listened to ~~his friend~~ Dream. All he could remember was that when his limbs started to turn black he’d have to cut them off, he couldn’t remember anything else Dream told him. 

Tommy’s flirted with death before, he’s met her as well, first when he lost his life to Dream in the final control room, and again when he lost the duel for L’manberg. Death itself wasn’t cruel, she had a kind face and smelled how Tommy imagined how a mother would smell, it was the dying part that was cruel. Feeling a weapon tear into your body and realize that there was no way you were getting it out of yourself without dying was horrific. Tommy thinks that he’d rather relive (redie?) one of his other deaths compared to this one. Dream didn’t miss, so at least it would be over quickly, one swing of his sword, or one arrow. 

Tommy’s flirted with death before. And he’s long since stopped fearing her. He’s certain when she’ll come and take him for the last time she’ll be kind ~~like Dream~~. But as he squints into the snowy tundra he can’t help but wonder if she’s pulling a prank on him. He thinks that he should’ve died long ago. He’s been shivering non stop and was barely continuing on his journey, not to mention his hallucinations have returned.

Tommy’s flirted with death before. But he’s never truly died. Wilbur has died, Schlatt has died, Mexican Dream has died, but not Tommy. It’s a small difference, but an important one. However though, upon first seeing the cottage in the distance, he’s certain he’s truly died. Anyone who’d build a house so far out from civilization would need to be incredibly certain they couldn’t die and/or need to be avoiding someone …oh. 

Tommy’s flirted with death before, so as he makes his way towards the cottage in the middle of the tundra he weighs his opportunities. Opportunity one, he turns away from the cottage and instead heads out into the blizzard, high chances of death, and as much as Tommy wants to die, if he really wanted to that badly he would’ve walked into the ocean surrounding Logsted. Opportunity two, he heads to the cottage to find that it belongs to Techno, he asks for help but instead Techno yells about some greek guy before leaving Tommy to die out in the Arctic, seems pretty likely all things considered. Opportunity three, Techno lives here and takes Tommy in, no questions asked, as if, Techno would be more likely to stop killing orphans. Opportunity four the house actually belongs to Dream, or really anybody else, and… Tommy doesn’t continue thinking about what could happen if that was true. Instead he pulls himself up the steps and upon reaching the door he lifts his hand up and pauses.

Tommy’s flirted with death before, so he knows to be skeptical of this house, but it’s die out in the tundra, or die in the cottage, and the cottage seems to have a fireplace going, based on what Tommy could see through the windows. Even still, knocking on the door and giving away the fact that he is here is stupid, so instead he turns the door handle as quitely as he can and pushes it open slowly. As he opens the door he looks inside the room, it’s a living room of some kind, and there appears to be an enderman sitting in a boat near the fireplace- _the fireplace_. Tommy slowly pushes himself through the opening he’s made and closes the door before walking up to the fireplace and extending his arms and hands towards it. 

Tommy’s flirted with death before, so as soon as he’s regained some feeling in his feet and hands he stands back up. He knows Techno lives here, it’s obvious with the giant “Subscribe to Technoblade” poster up on the wall next to him, so Tommy knows not to actively seek out the owner of the house, however looting chests is a different story if done correctly. Upon opening one of the chests nearby he finds a stray healing potion, Tommy uncorks in and downs it in one go, pulling a face at the aftertaste. He can feel the effects starting to set in, so he turns to go down the ladder he noticed. Climbing down Tommy is face to face with a wall of chests, and he grabs a few more potions along with some tools, armor, and other essentials. One more level down and he’s in what appears to be an animal pen, the final level seems to be dedicated to villagers. Climbing back up to the animal pen Tommy eats a golden apple and thinks about his next move.

Tommy’s flirted with death before, so he knows what the essentials are to live. He’ll need a source for warmth, a bed, food, water, and preferably a place to put the prime log and the prime bell, all out of Techno’s point of view. So after finishing his gapple he picks up the pick axe he got and walks over to the side opposite the entrance to the villagers and starts mining his own little hide out under Techno’s base. It’s not until he’s made a little room for himself and sealed it up so Techno can’t find it that it really sinks in for Tommy and he nearly passes out from the exhaustion of running away and the energy he needed to avoid death once again. 

Tommy’s flirted with death before, and he’s certain he’ll flirt with death at least once more before he leaves this world for the final time.

**+1**

“Stop it! Dream! Please! Stop-”

Someone put a hand on Tommy’s forearm and pushed it down from where it was covering his face causing him to cut his sentence off short. Tommy let them, still in shock of what was happening - what had just happened? Tommy opened his eyes, expecting to see Dream leaning over him blocking his view of the prison cell, instead all he saw was a great black void that seemed to extend upwards endlessly. His entire body was aching from the beating that had just ensued but Tommy pushed himself out and up of the fetal position he’d taken in an attempt to protect himself much to the dismay of his injuries and the person next to him.

“Yeah, that’s gonna hurt,” they said in an all too familiar voice trying to gently get him into a sitting position slow enough that it wouldn’t aggravate the injuries too much. However, upon hearing the voice all caution was thrown to the wind and Tommy pulled himself away and turned to face the person that sat next to him, _~~terrified, worried, relieved, happy, sad, angry, disappointed,~~_ confused upon sure enough seeing Wilbur kneeling next to him, hands extended and ready to help him.

Wilbur was entirely grey, save for the wound on his chest that was bleeding a vibrant blue and looking down Tommy saw that he was grey too excluding the bright red blood that was trickling down from his cuts. Looking back up he made eye contact with Wilbur who gave him a sad smile. He stood up slowly and extended one of his hands while the other went into his pocket. Tommy looked at his hand for a few seconds before grabbing it and pulling himself up with more than a few curse words muttered. Wilbur laughed all sad like before pulling away his hand and motioning to the blackness in front of them.

“TommyInnit, welcome to the Void.”

Tommy squinted into the Void, he could see some shapes far off in the distance, but he couldn’t tell who or what they were yet. So instead he turned to Wilbur who was also staring into the Void. 

“Is…” _~~Is it true? Is it over? Is this real? Is this a dream? Is this a nightmare?~~ _“Is it going to be okay?”

Wilbur took in a deep breath, thinking for a _~~second, minute, hour, year, how long was it before-~~_ “I don’t know, I don’t know a lot of things, but what I do know is that I’m Wilbur Soot, you’re TommyInnit, and we’re both dead.”

“Oh,” Tommy didn’t know quite what to say, he had so many close brushes with death that he almost forgot he could properly die, and yet, here he was, standing it what he assumed was the afterlife, dead. It wasn’t quite what he imagined it would be. Everything was blurry as if they were all painted with watercolors excluding Tommy’s red and Wilbur’s blue which stood out sharply in contrast to the rest of the muted greyscale world. 

“Yeah,” Wilbur said, he seemed both better and worse than when he was alive. He was bleeding out of his chest and the eye bags still hadn’t left his face, but he had a content sort of energy around him, different from the paranoid one that followed him around back in Pogtopia. “Come on,” He started walking towards the shapes in the distance, motioning to Tommy for him to follow. “meet everyone else.” 

“Everyone else?” Tommy questioned.

“Yeah, everyone who lived and died on this server is here. You, me, Schlatt, all of the pets who’ve died, this weird knock off Dream-”

“Mexican Dream is here?” Wilbur turned to face Tommy who actually looked alive - or as alive as one could get while being dead - for the first time since Wilbur had last seen him standing in the rubble of what had once been L’manberg. His hair was longer now, his shirt had more sewn on patches, and his eye bags could rival Wilbur’s, and yet, at the mention of Mexican Dream he had transformed back into the bright eyed leader of Business Bay.

“Yeah, at least that’s what he calls him...self,” Tommy had run off towards the people in the distance screaming for Mexican Dream, leaving Wilbur behind. Wilbur felt his face split into a small smile at watching ~~his right hand man, his friend, his brother,~~ Tommy running off towards the others in the distance. He let out a chuckle before starting to jog after Tommy, calling out to him to wait up. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder


End file.
